Union Islands Map
Union Islands Map, taking place in xx is a canon event currently not categorized in Yurka's Army History. It takes place on the present-day Deuie Islands. Debuts * Harald Deuie (only in messages) * Swedish Champion Event info (Campaign) Instructions Roland IV har försökt stoppa Harald I, men det går inte. Nu måste du hjälpa honom tillsammans med din andra vän. Harald I går numera under namnet Ememy, som är namnet på Harald I från Union Islands Map och framåt. Hints 1. Det finns vägar som gör att du kan möta Ememy. 2. Swedish Champion måste överleva denna bana. Scout Det finns ej något som handlar om "Scout". History Union Islands bildades 1362 och upplöstes 1492. Harald I besegrade Roland II vid Slaget vid Junior Island 1476. Den 17 november 1492 upplöstes Union Islands och idag heter Union Islands istället Deuieöarna. After scenario has ended Winning Harald I är besegrad. Du har vunnit. Genom historien har du vunnit en bil vid namn Volvo V50. Copyright 1997-2006 Paral Age of Empires Company Copyright 2006-2010 Paral Studios - Age of Empires Losing Harald I har besegrat dig och du har förlorat. Försök igen. Copyright 1997-2006 Paral Age of Empires Company Copyright 2006-2010 Paral Studios - Age of Empires Copyright 1999-2010 Paral - Lose in Age of Empires 2 Company Copyright 2006-2010 Paral Studios - Age of Empires 2 Lose Event info (Most recent version) Instructions Roland IV har försökt stoppa Harald I, men det går inte. Nu måste du hjälpa honom tillsammans med Karl III. Harald I går numera under namnet Ememy, som är namnet på Harald I på Union Islands Map. På den andra heter han Harald I. Version 8.55 släpptes den 6 april 2012 och följande ändrades: * Ememy's ö är större. * Nya vägar. ...och så vidare! Version 8.56 släpptes den 8 april 2012 och följande ändrades: * I tidigare versioner finns det två gröna Outposts. I denna versionen finns det bara en grön. (Detta gjordes aldrig, det fixades i en senare version) * Om du dödar någon med torpedo så förstörs broarna som tillhör den spelaren. I denna versionen ersätts alla broar med Gaia-broar. * Training Units Center innehöll Genitours i version 8.55. I denna versionen köper Ememy 2 hästar, 2 apor och troligen 3 Bleda the Huns. Ememy köper också en kung, men han lyckas gå till Town Center innan du kan döda honom! * När du förlorar, så ser du att 1999-2010 har bytts ut mot 1999-2006. * Volvo V50 heter nu NYA Volvo V40! * Flaggorna på Roland's ö finns inte kvar där längre. De står nu på Unforgotten Things Center. * Roland's Torches står nu vid bron. Tidigare stod dem precis innan Town Center. * Stenarna och den trasiga båten har flyttats lite grann. Och nya stenar också. * Ett av Ememy's hus står nu på Unforgotten Things Center. Version 8.57 släpptes den 14 april 2012 och följande ändrades: * 4 Outposts, en för varje färg. Den gula fanns inte med tidigare. * Fler enheter. * "din andra vän" byts ut mot "Karl III". Version 8.58 släpptes den 30 april 2012 och följande ändrades: * En ny väg har blivit färdig. 4 gula Outposts har också blivit färdiga. * Ememy hade några sten och träd byggnader. De finns kvar, men på en annat ställe. * Dessa Paral Win text har lagts till. * Tidigare sa texten "från Union Islands Map och framåt." Nu säger den "på Union Islands Map. På den andra heter han Harald I." Version 8.59 släpptes den 3 maj 2012 och följande ändrades: * Kungen måste köpas för att kunna användas. * En av dessa trädbyggnader behövde flyttas för att en extra stenbyggnad skulle byggas. * Ememy kan inte bygga en kyrka mer. * När du börjar spela så kommer det upp ett meddelande. * Ememy's torn har flyttats. Version 8.60 släpptes den 5 maj 2012 och följande ändrades: * Dina enheter har flyttats så att du slipper skicka båtar dit. Ememy kan förstöra dem och du förlorar dina enheter (Detta har hänt några gånger. Alla flyttas inte.) * Nu finns det vägar som kan hjälpa dina enheter att slippa Transport Ships. * välkommen the piton leaders. * Ememy har 3 outposts, 6 torn, 6 bombtorn och några byggnader. * För att The Piton Leaders skulle få plats fick man bygga en ny ö. * Dina enheter nära Ememy har flyttats (Aporna får stå vid Blue Bridge istället) Version 8.61 och 8.62 släpptes flera gånger i slutet av 1-9 maj veckorna samt 11 maj 2012 och följande ändrades: * Beserk enhet med en ny väg. Nu kan även dessa Genitours plus Jaguar Warrior gå över till andra sidan. Du kanske får syn på dem? Kolla själv så får du se. * Swedish Champion kan nu döda vem som helst (Det kan ta lite tid, men det går) * Det har hänt några saker med utseendet. Det planeras totalt 8 spelare. Planen går igång imorgon eller så. * Bron som ansluter till Piton's Union Island tillhör nu The Piton Leaders (Det gör så att Ememy kan gå över och förstöra resterna av bygget på den andra sidan). Version 8.63 släpptes den 18 maj 2012 och följande ändrades: * 8 spelare. Ally och East Allies är vänner med dig och dina vänner. * Nya öar (För att få plats med 8 spelare). De ensamma övägarna ansluter nu till dem. * Din ö har lite gräs som är annorlunda. * King och Horse tillhör Ememy, men ingen Training Units Center finns där (Det var ett misstag, de är borttagna nu). * The Piton Leaders Dock har tagits bort för att slippa bli dödad hela tiden (Inga fler Fish Traps heller) Hints 1. Det finns vägar som gör att du kan möta Ememy. 2. Swedish Champion måste överleva denna bana. 3. Kom ihåg att om en enhet inte gör någonting så kan fiender döda den enheten trots att den enheten inte har gjort något. 4. torpedo och black death förstör inte allt. torpedo dödar bara byggnader och enheter utom house. black death gör samma sak, men dödar alla motståndare. 5. resign gör så att du förlorar. Om dina motståndare gör det, så kan du döda de enheter som finns kvar. Vet inte om det går med byggnader lol Scout På Unforgotten Things Center hittar du det här: * 1. ES Flag (2 flags) First Thing To Be Moved Before The Attacks * 2. House (1 house) Owned By Ememy Från version 8.55 och tidigare: Det finns ej något som handlar om "Scout". History Union Islands bildades 1362 och upplöstes 1492. Harald I besegrade Roland II vid Slaget vid Junior Island 1476. Den 17 november 1492 upplöstes Union Islands och idag heter Union Islands istället Deuieöarna. After scenario has ended Winning Harald I är besegrad. Du har vunnit. Genom historien har du vunnit en bil vid namn NYA Volvo V40!. Copyright 1997-2006 Paral Age of Empires Company Copyright 2006-2010 Paral Studios - Age of Empires Copyright 1997-2006 Paral Age of Empires - Win Company Copyright 2006-2010 Paral Studios - Age of Empires Win Losing Harald I har besegrat dig och du har förlorat. Försök igen. Copyright 1997-2006 Paral Age of Empires Company Copyright 2006-2010 Paral Studios - Age of Empires Copyright 1999-2006 Paral - Lose in Age of Empires 2 Company Copyright 2006-2010 Paral Studios - Age of Empires 2 Lose